Everything You Want
by BriyerRose
Summary: Rachel and Noah, after Special Education, have become a secret couple, but a big surpise that is about to take place just might test their relationship to its limit. Completed Three-shot Plus a Bonus Epilogue now uploaded! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello Everyone! This is my new Puckleberry three-shot story. It will most likely be comleted by Sunday or Monday at the latest. Rated T for Puck's potty mouth. Today is my Birthday (Yay ME!) so if you would be so kind as to leave me a review that would just make this day the best. **

**Spoilers: Through Special Education**

**Also I do not have a beta so I just read through this really quickly. I tried to catch everything, but it late at night and I am tired so a few mistakes may have slipped by. If there is something really bad let me know and I will come back in and fix it. Thanks**

**I do not own glee or any of the known characters in this story.**Everything You Want

* * *

Rachel sat numb as the alarm counted down the seconds like they were mocking her. She could not think of anything except the tick of the clock because it would only be after the alarm sounded would she know if she was going to be becoming a statistic or not. Finally the last grain of sand could no longer be held off and the blaring ring from her phone blasted through the room. Rachel took a deep breath before moving across the small space to her bathroom counter.

"You can do this Rachel! It is probably just a false alarm and once you know for sure we can get back to focusing on our future!" Rachel said giving herself a pep talk, but nothing stopped the shaking of her hands as she picked up the little white stick and reading her fate.

It was there, plain as day, as she read the 'POSITIVE' written across the top of the white pregnancy test. At that moment she had an overwhelming bout of nausea when she thought of her life, the one she had thought and worked toward for the last seventeen years being changed right before her eyes. Once she had cleaned up the only thing that she could think of was telling the father.

* * *

Rachel wanted to wait until she saw her OB/GYN to make sure that she was indeed pregnant before she told Noah. Of course she was still a minor and had to have a parent sign her into the doctor's appointment. When she told her fathers that she got "knocked up" as her peers would say, she was shocked at how well they took it. Of course they told her that they were disappointed in her actions, but nothing could be changed now. They told her that they would support her in whatever she wanted to do with the baby, but Rachel knew that she was going to keep it. She saw what giving up Beth did to Noah and she would not deprive him of his child. She was in a better situation than Quinn was because she had her parent's support and love; and it did not hurt also that she was in a committed relationship with the love of her life.

She waited in the small doctor's office looking at all the pictures on the wall of previous babies that her doctor had delivered and wondered what her and Noah's child was going to look like. She hoped that it had a mixture of both of their genes because as Noah liked to point out all the time they were both quite good looking. Once the doctor came in and asked all the regular questions. (How late was she? One month. Did she use contraception? Yes, the condom broke. When was her last menstrual cycle? February 7. Did she take a test? Yes, it was positive. Was she having any symptoms that were newly developed? Yes, morning sickness for the last week and that was what had alerted her to thinking that she might be with child.) After she took down all the information that Rachel provided the doctor took some blood work; and confirmed what Rachel already knew. Rachel then had a pelvic exam, which was very embarrassing with her father still being in the room, but she figured that she would have to become less uptight because the baby was going to have to be delivered from 'down there' anyway.

When she heard the heartbeat she was in awe at the thumping sound that filled the room. It was at that moment that Rachel fell in love with her baby that was just beginning to grow inside of her. She smiled at her dad and she could see that he had tears in his eyes as well. She was in luck because there was an opening in the ultrasound room; so they were able to get her in and make sure that the placenta was positioned in the correct spot. At first she could not see anything, but then the ultrasound tech pointed out the little bubble with a small flicker of the heartbeat. It was a moment she would never forget; and she hoped that the next time they saw their baby that Noah would be here with her. She asked for three pictures so that she could give one to Noah, keep one by her nightstand, and one for the scrapbook that she was going to make for the baby.

She was scared of telling Noah, even though she knew that they loved each other with their whole hearts. Rachel was also worried about being a good mom because she did not have a mother growing up and when she finally did meet Shelby it almost caused more confusion and hurt for Rachel than not having known anything about the woman who gave birth to her for her first sixteen years of life did. How could she know that she was capable of not turning into Shelby and abandoning her son or daughter just because she had dreams for the bright lights of Broadway? She knew she had to stay positive or else she might start crying and never stop, hormones were going to be the death of her she speculated.

* * *

The next day Rachel was standing at her locker waiting for Noah to make an appearance in the hallway. They had been secretly dating since Finn broke up with her last Christmas; and it was only because they wanted to avoid drama that they kept their relationship under the radar. Both knew that if their relationship had been broadcast to everyone that the snide comments and jealous accusations would have begun, but it appeared that soon they would no longer be able to keep their relationship just them and a few others. When Rachel began to start showing in a couple of months that cat would have to be let out of the bag, but Rachel was okay with that because she was not for one second going to be ashamed or belittled for being a young mother or for the father of her child being Noah Puckerman, resident bad boy of McKinley High School.

Soon Rachel felt a presence behind her and she turned around to see Noah smiling down at her with a smile that he reserved just for her, his mom, and little sister. It was not the Puck smirk everyone else received, but a genuine smile that Rachel just melted for when it was directed at her.

"Hey babe, are you feeling better? Your dad said that you were sick this weekend when I called." He asked in a concern voice that showed her truly loved her.

"I am perfectly fine Noah, but I have to talk to you about something very important as soon as possible." Rachel stated as she pulled him toward that empty choir room.

"What Rach? You're scaring me!" Noah asked cupping her cheek with his calloused hand.

"I'm pregnant." Rachel stated bluntly and was met not with the shocked silence that she expected, but instead with a passionate kiss. It took her a moment to move past her surprise and return the embrace.

"Really?" He asked in awe, brining a hand to brush across her still flat stomach. Rachel just nodded her head.

"Are you mad?" Rachel asked with a shaky voice.

"Are you kidding I love you so much Rachel and I am going to love our kid just as much. You are keeping it right?" Noah asked, worried that he was going to have another Quinn experience on his hands, but he should have known that would not be the case.

"Yes, I am keeping it. I want us to be a family. I know that we are still young and in high school, but I love you with my whole heart Noah Elijah Puckerman and I want to be with you for forever." Rachel rambled on, but eventually got her point out, along with a few tears.

"You are what I needed in my life Rachel. I was headed down a dangerous path before you took a hard badass juvenile delinquent like me and made me realize that I could be more than just a Lima loser. Am I stupid to think that this won't be hard or suck at times; no. However, I will promise to take care of you and the kid to the best of abilities. You will never have to worry about my feelings for you because I think that I have been in love with you since the first time that I threw a slushy on you freshman year and you kneed me in the groin." Noah chuckled at the memory of how feisty his girl could be when she wanted. Rachel giggled too before reaching up on her tip-toes to kiss him again. Noah reached down to lift Rachel up so that their bodies were in full contact. It took a long time for the couple to break apart, but when the first bell rang out they split up, each going to their first classes of the day. Rachel wanted to give Noah the picture from the ultrasound, but decided to do it when he came over later.

Since sectionals the previous November Rachel had kept to herself in glee. She knew that besides Noah the only people who even liked her were Mike and Tina. They were the only ones that knew about Noah and Rachel being a couple besides their parents; and that was mostly due to the fact that Mike and Noah had become best friends since babygate round one ruined Finn and Noah friendship last year. Mike and Noah hung out all the time; so it just eventually all came out about them dating, but the Asian couple fully supported them and were glad that Noah and Rachel had found some happiness after everything that went down with the whole Finn/Santana explosion. Rachel felt like everyone had shown their true colors when the news had come out; and they had all treated Rachel with so much hatred. She was no longer willing to help them with the glee club; so she no longer volunteered for anything and she kept her critiques of the other's performances to herself.

Rachel would just ignore everyone and just talk to Noah, Mike, or Tina during the meetings, but mostly she just liked to watch everyone struggle without her guidance. Finn and Santana had become a couple shortly after Finn broke up with Rachel; and she was okay with that because after all the hurt that they had caused they deserved each other. Rachel was shocked at the Noah that she became closer to as the days passed over Christmas break, even though they did not observe that holiday it was still nice to be away from all the drama that the students of McKinley always seemed to have surrounding them. Noah let Rachel cry and vent to him about everything that had happened; and Noah confided in her about his lingering depression and aggressive tendencies resulting from giving up Beth the previous spring. She could see that he had matured since he had gotten out of juvenile detention; and with her help was trying to change and grow into a man that Beth, but most importantly he himself could be proud of.

* * *

Puck told his mom that Rachel was pregnant and after she yelled at him for making her a grandmother for the second time at such a young age she smiled because she was now getting the Jewish grandbabies that she always wanted. She told him that if he ever did anything to hurt Rachel she would make his life a living hell. He promised that he loved his 'baby mama' and even showed her the promise/engagement ring that he had bought for her over a month ago. Noah was going to make sure that he took care of his kid and his girl; and this time he was never going to let them go. He missed Beth, but knew that her life was better than what he and Quinn could have given her. He had been raised in a broken home and he knew that Quinn and him would have only made their daughter's life harder and more miserable if they had stayed together and tried to raise her themselves.

This baby was different because Rachel loved him and he was her first choice, not Finn anymore. There were no secrets between the two; and even though this was taking place years before Puck had planned he had always seen little Puck and Rachel's running around their home when he thought of their futures. Things had gotten messed up along the way because before they had entered high school Noah had always been nice to Rachel when they had taken Hebrew classes together at Temple or when their families had gotten together at different holidays. Puck had secretly had a crush on her, but all that changed when started high school and wanted to thought of as 'badass' and did things to her and others that he now regrets. He saw how his now ex-best friend, Finn, hurt her over and over again just to keep his perfect reputation; and it was after this last break up that Noah knew that this was his chance to get the girl for good. Rachel had always been "the one" to Noah; and even though this pregnancy was going to cause their lives to be harder Puck was going to do everything in his power to make sure that Rachel made whatever dreams she had come true. He was a stubborn motherfucker and knew that with his girl on his arm that he could do anything. Noah was lying in bed later that night and looking at the little black and white picture Rachel had given him. He smiled at the fact that there was currently a little Puckerman growing inside of Rachel right now; and he could have not been happier.

* * *

**EN: So what did you think of the first chapter? The next chapter the glee club will find out and the drama will truly start. Please leave me some reviews on my birthday it would be most apprieciated. Thanks and lots of love. XOXO BriyerRose**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I just want to say thanks for everyone who reveiwed or put this story in their favorites/alerts. It amazes me at the response this story has gotten. This chapter is shorter, but I wanted all drama of telling the glee club to be in its own chapter. There is only one chapter left and it will be up most likely late today or tomorrow. Again Rated T for Puck's thoughts. There is not much dialogue in this chapter because I kept it mostly third person. Please review coz' it equal love for a lowly paid college student like myself. **

**I do not have a beta so it was just read through quickly, again if there is something glaringly wrong let me know and I will fix it. I do not own! Now Please enjoy Chapter 2 of Everything You Want!**

Chapter 2

When the news came out Rachel had just began her fourth month. She could no longer hide her growing baby bump beneath Noah's sweatshirts and baggy yoga pants. She was just happy that her morning sickness had finally stopped, though she did not know why they called it morning sickness because her nausea always seemed to hit in the middle of the night. She was well into her second trimester; so the couple felt that they were passed the time where most miscarriages took place and if the news came out there would be less of a risk to any stress harming the baby.

Noah and Rachel announced it in glee and were met with a variety of gasps and shocked faces. Of course the haters (mostly Santana) started calling her a slut and whore, but Rachel was quick to point out that less than a year ago they all had supported Quinn; and Rachel expected nothing less than the same treatment. Finn yelled out that he knew that she had cheated on him when they were still together. In a moment Rachel would later determine was mostly ruled by her heightened hormones walked up to Finn where he was standing and slapped him hard across the face; and told him to "grow a brain that could fit his oversized hollow head and work properly". She also sarcastically stated "that if he could figure out how to count with his fingers like other primates that she was only four months pregnant and they had been broken up for almost seven; so obviously she did not cheat on him with Noah". Finn just huffed for a few moments until he saw Puck standing right behind Rachel looking extremely pissed off; and he just sat down to sulk the rest of the time they were in practice, but made sure to glare at Puck any chance he got.

Puck addressed the rest of the room while Rachel had her face buried in his chest hiding her tears that had erupted right after she had quite yelling at her ex. He told each of them that "if anyone of them had a problem with Rachel and him being a couple or having a baby they could be quickly reminded of the old Puck by meeting his fist or the bottom of a dumpster". He would not stand to see his girl upset by this cliquey bunch of misfits. She was his first priority and he already had plans in mind to make Finn pay for making her cry, he hated when she cried.

Mr. Shue was quiet at first, but eventually told the club that "they needed to support Rachel and Puck because they were their teammates…" and all that fucking bullshit that he was trying to sell to the teenagers. Noah just snorted as he listened to the glee director drone on and on because it was real obvious that Will Shuester had favorites in the glee club (Finn and Quinn); and him and Rachel were definitely not near the top of that list. It made him sick at how Mr. Shue treated Rachel like she was the worst human being on the planet when she spoke out about something she clearly had superior knowledge about compared to the rest of the club, except for maybe Mercedes now that Kurt was at Dalton. Puck believed that the passive aggressive tendencies Mr. Shue used against his girl stemmed from the fact that he was totally jealous of Rachel's natural talent and star potential that the glee director always wanted for himself.

Rachel could be one scary diva when she was in one of her moods; and Puck totally got a kick out of seeing the Spanish teacher flinch in fear every time his girlfriend got that overdramatic and completely adorable gleam in her eye because it seemed to threaten his position of authority within the club. That is why Finn and Quinn were his teacher's pets because they would listen and follow Mr. Shue around like he was the next messiah and his word was law. Please the man barely had control over his own life; and yet he tried to get involved with everyone else's like he had a fucking clue.

Mike and Tina hugged the couple in congratulations, though they had already been privy to the secret for months. It made Rachel happy that she had at least two true friends who would support her and Noah through this hard and difficult time. Artie and Brittany surprised the couple by giving hugs as well and Brittany promising to take Rachel shopping at her favorite toy store so that she could show the pregnant girl what she liked to play with. Rachel just smiled and agreed to the plans because sometimes it was a lot easier for one to agree with whatever the ditsy blonde said. Santana stalked out of the room after Finn left because she wanted to the bitch that she always was. Puck began to wonder what he ever saw in the Latina besides a quick and easy fuck.

Quinn who had had a deep look of sadness on her face, most likely from thinking about her own daughter, quietly offered her congrats and also told Rachel that if she wanted she had a lot of maternity clothes still in her closet and was willing to pass them on to Rachel. Quinn also whispered in Rachel's ear after everyone had left the room, except for the newly announced couple, Mike, and Tina that if she ever wanted to talk or had any question to feel free to call her because she knew how scary of time this was and she wished she had had someone to talk to about all the changes that had taken place in her body with Beth.

Overall the pair thought that it went better than expected; and that they could finally breathe a little easier now that their big secret had been removed from their shoulders. All they had left to do was to keep moving forward like they had been, never giving into the hatred that students at McKinley and residents in town liked to spread like wildfire. They were happy just being in their own little Puckleberry bubble; and as long as they remembered that it was the love that got them this far and it was only with that same love would they get through all the hard times that would happen in their lives.

* * *

**EN: So what did you think of the clubs reactions. The next chapter I promise will be a lot longer and it will of course have its own drama for our favorite couple. Please review and let me know you thoughts. It is much apprieciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Last Chapter! It is the longest one and I love it. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited/alerted this story. It means the world to me that people actually like this story and are willing to let me know their thoughts on how they thought I did. It makes me want to keep reading. If you are a fan feel free to check out some of my other stories. I am not a medical professional, but my mom is a nurse so I tried to get all the medical terminology as correct as possible. However this is still fiction so I can do what I want, hehehe! Rated T for Puck's mouth! **

**I do not own anything relating to Glee! Dang! :) Now Please Enjoy the last Chapter of Everything You Want and please feel free to review once you are finished.**Chapter 3

* * *

The weeks passed quickly and soon Rachel was 26 weeks into her pregnancy. She and Noah had decided to find out the gender of the baby because it made it so much easier to buy things and to be as prepared as possible for when the baby was born. Also they wanted to have a name chosen as soon as possible because Rachel was getting annoyed at how everyone kept referring to her unborn child as Pucklebaby; even though Noah found it to be incredibly humorous. So on the day of her appointment Rachel sat in the ultrasound room surrounded by Noah, his mom Danielle, his little sister Erica, and her dads Richard and David. They were all excited at finding out if the baby would be a boy or a girl that they would all spoil rotten. Noah was just positive that it was a boy; and would not even entertain the thought that it could be a girl because to him he had already produced a girl. So in his convoluted logic that only he himself believed this one just had to be a boy to even it up. Rachel just shook her head in amused frustration when he made statements like this because it had absolutely no basis in the scientific data that has been released on genetics. Rachel herself thought that it was going to be a girl, but knew that she would be perfectly happy and satisfied with either gender.

This was her first ultrasound since her that first one; so it was going to be equally exiting to see the baby actually have human-like features this time; instead of just looking like a small blob. Noah was practically bouncing off of the walls in excitement by the time the ultrasound tech entered the room to begin the scan. Everyone crowded around the small table that Rachel was laying on so that they could see the small screen better. Everything was going well and the ultrasound tech was taking measurements of the baby as she pointed out the different limbs and such. That was until she moved the wand over a little further into Rachel's left side and immediately stopped talking in the middle of her sentence.

"What? Is something wrong?" Rachel asked beginning to panic at thinking there was a problem with her still growing baby in her belly.

"No, it's just has the doctor ever said anything in your previous exams about you having twins because there was nothing on your chart about a second fetus?" The tech asked confused.

"Tw…Twins?" Everyone in the room squeaked out at the same time.

"Yes, see right here is the spine and legs of Baby A and when I move the wand further in this direction you can clearly see Baby B's chest and the heartbeat." The tech said as they all looked at the second baby in wonder.

"No, she never mentioned a second baby. I am almost positive I would have remembered that vital piece of information." Rachel said once the initial shock wore off and she could form words, but even then they were laced with a sarcastic undertone she used when people asked stupid questions that she felt they should already know that answer to. I mean come on she is pregnant not stupid; and if her doctor had told her there were two beings growing inside of her she would have not forgotten that.

"Well it is rare, but it does happen where both of the babies heartbeats are so synchronized that one cannot detect there are two by sound alone. Also since this twin is hiding slightly behind its sibling that can also throw off detection. Do you two still want to find out the genders?" The ultrasound tech explained calmly; and the couple nodded their heads yes.

"Well let's take a look then." She said as she move the wand over towards Baby A's genital area.

"Congratulations it appears that this one is a little girl." The announced and Rachel broke out into a huge grin before she pulled a still in shock Noah down to level for a kiss.

"And it look's like you are going to be getting set as Baby B is also a girl." This time there were hugs and kisses exchanged between everyone when the announcement was said.

"Two girls?" Noah asked and when the tech nodded, he just started crying thinking about how he was so positive it was a boy and now he was going to be having two more little girls.

Girls that were going to grow up with his and Rachel's looks, they were destined to be gorgeous; and attract boys like who he used to be. Noah was thinking that if he started now he would have plenty of time to come up with a way of locking his innocent little daughters far away from the evil male teenagers that would come sniffing around them. Rachel calmed his thoughts a little by kissing him while looking so fucking happy that he knew that these two little girls would own his heart just like their mother already did.

"Can you believe it Noah we are going to have twin girls in less than four months. Oh my there is still so much to do and buy. Danielle do you want to go shopping this weekend for the babies; Erica you should come too and we can make it a girl's day?" Rachel asked getting excited; and squealed in delight when the two female Puckerman's agreed to the outing.

Rachel was lucky that her fathers were going to financially support her, Noah, and now the babies until they finished college. It was requirement that they both maintained at least a B average, continued in glee, and Noah kept up with all of his different sports because the opportunities for scholarships were too important to be wasted. They were also going to allow Noah to move into their home because they knew that the twins would need both of their parents under the same roof at the same time in order to take care of all their needs. Noah and Rachel agreed to all of the terms and promised that they would work hard at making sure that they graduated not only high school, but college as well. The teenagers knew that they were lucky to have parent's that were willing to be so supportive of their children. They could have easily acted like Quinn's parents did and tossed their butts out of their homes for this humungous "oops".

* * *

Everyone was shocked to learn they were going to be having twins, but for the ones that were supporting the couple they quickly congratulated them again on the news. Tina even stated that she was going to throw a baby shower closer to the due date. Rachel was excited to hear that because she knew that she was going to need twice the amount of supplies for her children and the time for their birth was only coming faster and faster.

Summer was half way done when Noah took Rachel to her favorite vegan restaurant in Columbus; and then for a special showing of West Side Story that was being performed in the park by the city's community theater. Once the performance was done the couple decided to stroll through the park as the sun began to set casting beautiful contrasts of light and shadows on every surface. It wasn't long before Noah stopped walking and pulled Rachel over to a park bench where he sat her down, much to her confusion. Everything came in focus when instead of sitting next to her on the wooden seat like she expected he knelt down onto one knee with a black velvet ring box in hands. Rachel gasped out and had tears immediately clouding her eyes at seeing her boyfriend in this most romantic of positions.

"Rachel Liza Berry I have loved you longer than I think I even realized; and I know that I have not always treated you like you deserve. In fact I was a complete douche. However, you changed me for the better. You and our future family are the most important things in my life and I would be honored if you would agree to become Mrs. Noah Puckerman?" Noah asked with an emotion filled voice.

"Yes, of course Noah. I would love to become your wife. I love you so much. I sometimes think that I am going to wake up one day this will all have been a dream." Rachel answered while flinging herself into her new fiancé's arms.

"Never baby. You and I, babe were endgame and I am never going to leave you or stop loving you." Noah promised while kissing his future wife passionately on the ground. The couple did not even realize that they had drawn a crowd who were clapping at the newly engaged pair until they ran out of air. They thanked everyone who wished them congratulations and well wishes before they practically ran to the hotel that Noah had rented at room from knowing that he did not want to drive all the way home with Rachel so heavily pregnant at night. Once they were off the elevators and behind locked doors Noah and Rachel were consumed in passion, showing each other's love to one another physically over and over until they each passed out from exhaustion in the early hours of the morning.

* * *

Rachel was now pushing seven and a half months pregnant; and Noah and her were no closer to choosing names for their daughters than they were when they first found out about the twins almost two months ago. Rachel wanted something unique and dramatic; while Noah wanted his girls to have badass names. Whatever that means. Of course they had gotten several suggestions from everyone, but they really wanted to pick out the names themselves.

"What do you think about Amiela?" Rachel asked going through the baby name book with all Hebrew names in it that Noah's mother had given them as a subtle hint that she wanted to her granddaughters to have namesakes that followed their Jewish heritage.

"Nah, people would shorten it to Amy or Mia and I had a couple bad experiences with women who had those names." Noah said casually as he continued to strum on his guitar at the foot of Rachel's bed. Rachel just stared at her fiancé with a disgusted face when he mentioned his previous exploits as a former man whore.

"What?" Noah asked confused when he noticed Rachel's face.

"You know what, I really don't even want to know; so let's just move on. I'll cross that name out then." Rachel stated getting back to her task. She was determined that they would not leave this room until her children had names.

Rachel continued to say names and Noah would shoot them down for one reason or another. She was desperate and really beginning to worry that her girls would have to come home from the hospital as Baby A and Baby B Puckerman.

"What about Delilah; like that Plain White T's song that came out a few years ago, Hey There Delilah? That's Hebrew right, I mean I think I remember seeing it somewhere when Ma forced to go to all those Hebrew classes for my Bar Mitzvah?" Puck asked and Rachel grinned because she really liked that love song and it also was a Hebrew name, even it was one of the more controversial characters from their religious teaching. It was perfect.

"I love that name and song. Noah I think that we have out first name decided on!" Rachel squealed in excitement.

"Finally. What do you think about Delilah Anne Puckerman? Anne is my Ma's middle name." Noah asked his girlfriend with hopeful eyes.

"I love it! Okay one down only one more to go and I think I have a great name in mind. I know how one of your idols is Brad Pitt from that horribly violent movie Fight Club, and well one of his and Angelina Jolie's daughters has a Hebrew name that I always thought was unique. What do you think about Shiloh? Shiloh Addison Puckerman?" Rachel asked nervously.

"I think that is a good strong name, but where does Addison come from babe?" Noah asked.

"It was dad's last name before he legally changed to Berry; since they could not legally be married they at least wanted to have the same last name." the pregnant girl explained.

"I think that is a great way to pass the name down. So, that's it our girls have names at last?" Noah asked with a genuine smile on his face as he rubbed one of his large calloused hands over Rachel large round belly.

"Yes, they each have a beautiful name and your mother will be so happy that they both are Hebrew names." Rachel stated as she covered Noah's hand with her own smaller one before kissing her man on the lips.

* * *

School was back for a whole quarter by the time Rachel passed her eighth month and Tina held her promised baby shower. It was co-ed so that anyone from glee, their parent's workplaces; or school could come. The couple received a ton of clothing and other necessities that the teens were most grateful for.

It was Halloween night when Rachel felt the first real contractions begin. She had been having some Braxton Hicks contractions for a few days, but her doctor had warned her that she could go into labor at any time since she was carrying twins; even though she technically had three weeks to go before her due date arrived. Noah flipped out when Rachel's water broke when they were at a small Halloween party Mike and Tina were throwing. He rushed his girl to the hospital while trying not to run over any of the kids that were out trick-or-treating, not an easy thing to do when you are trying not to hyperventilate. Rachel was calm as a freaking cucumber as she called her fathers and his mom. Mike and Tina had promised to call anyone who had not been at the party and would be up at the hospital as soon as all of the guests at Mike's home left. She knew that Quinn, Kurt, Artie, Brittany, Mercedes, and Sam would be there for the couple. Quinn had been a good friend to Rachel as she went through the long months of the pregnancy; and they had even cried over the fact that Beth would not get a chance to play with or get to know her little sisters. As they made the drive to the hospital Noah never took his hand out of Rachel's; and he was amazed at how strong of a woman she truly was because he felt like he was going crazy; and he had been through this all once before.

Once they got to the hospital and checked in the doctor's came in to see how far Rachel was dilated and also to perform one last ultrasound to make sure that the babies were in the correct position for a natural delivery. It was at that time that they learned that Baby A had moved in the last week and was now breech. For safety reasons they recommended that Rachel have a cesarean done to deliver the babies. The young couple were nervous at the change in their birthing plans, but whatever got their daughters delivered safely was all that matter to the soon to be parents.

Everything moved pretty quickly after that; and it was soon after the decision had been made and forms had been signed that Rachel and Noah found themselves in an operating room. Rachel had a huge ass needle stuck up her spine and Noah felt like he was going to pass out when he saw it. However, if Rachel could handle the epidural like a champ then he could certainly stay in a vertical position and let her lean on him for support.

"I'm scared Noah." Rachel said once she was lying down on the table and they were beginning to start the procedure. It seemed like once she was in this vulnerable positioned everything sank in and it made tears automatically appear in her eyes.

"I know I'm fucking scared too, but we need to stay strong for our girls. They have the bravest mom on the planet, who loved both of them with her whole heart. Just think in a few minutes we will get to see if they take after you or me. I love you so much baby." Noah whispered in Rachel's ear trying to calm her down, but it just made her cry harder at the wonderful man that Noah had become since they had started their relationship as a couple.

"I love you too Noah, for forever." Rachel whispered back as he kissed her lips with three quick pecks; one for each of his girls.

It was not long before two distinct cries could be heard as each baby was delivered. They were quickly whisked away by the nurses to get cleaned off and checked over to make sure everything was okay with each newborn. Noah was in awe of his and Rachel's daughters already that he did not even realize that there was a problem until he heard the doctor yell out that Rachel was bleeding excessively. When he looked down Rachel's face was pale and she had her eyes closed. He called out her name and tried to wake her, but she was out cold. Before he knew what was happening he was being escorted out of the operating room by a nurse. Noah tried to fight them claiming that he couldn't leave her; while at the same time trying to get anyone to tell him what the hell was going on. All he knew was that the love of his life was passed out on that metal table while the doctors and nurses kept working furiously over her limp body as more and more of her crimson blood gushed out of her and onto the white tiled floor. Eventually Noah was overpowered and taken to the waiting room to sit and do just that, wait.

When he walked into the large room and saw all of their family and friends with smiles on their faces as the saw him Noah finally broke down and fell to his knees as anguished sobs burst from within his body. The room was deathly silent except for his cries as everyone rushed over to his side. He felt the familiar arms of his mother first and he clung to her tiny body with all the strength he had left in him.

"Noah? What happened? The babies? Rachel? What's wrong?" Questions were being asked by everyone at once.

"The babies are fine. Rachel she started bleeding and was unconscious when…when they forced me out here. I don't…know what…is going on…she looked…so pale…and there was so much…blood…she is my every thing…I can't lose her." Noah croaked out between sobs; and he could hear the gasps can cries from everyone that mattered in their lives.

"Oh Noah, I am so sorry, but I am sure everything will be just fine. Rachel has great doctors and nurses taking care of her in there. You have to remain strong for her and your baby girls because they are going to need you." His mom cooed to her son as she watched him struggle with his pain and confusion. What was supposed to be one of the happiest moments in his and Rachel's lives was now consumed with pain and uncertainty.

Eventually they were able to get Noah calmed down enough to move to a seat in the waiting area. Not much was said as people paced around the room or sat on pins and needles waiting for any type of news to come from behind the closed doors that led to the operating room. After over an hour Rachel's OB came out in blood covered scrubs, but with a relieved smile on her face.

"Doc, is Rachel okay?" Noah asked as soon as she approached the group.

"Yes, she is fine. Rachel suffered a fairly serious placental abruption that occurred as the babies were born. That is what caused the massive and quick blood loss. She required a few units of blood, but once we were able to get the placenta out and her uterus contracted back down she regained consciousness for a few moments before we put her under general anesthetic to finish the operation. She will have to stay a couple extra days in the hospital; so that we can monitor her blood pressure and platelets, but I do not see why she will not fully recover. Also I do not see this causing any complications in the future if she decides to have more children, except that she might have to be more closely monitored." The doctor explained and Puck released the breath that he was holding as he learned that Rachel was going to be just fine.

"When can I see her?" He asked as was told that as soon as she was out of recovery and in a post-partum room he could go in, but that if he wanted to go to the nursery to see his daughters he could do that straight away.

He thanked the doctor for everything and so did both of their parents. As he looked at his family and friends Noah realized just how lucky he was to have such a great support system, when considering a year ago he did not have half of these people to lean on when Beth was born and given up for adoption. The whole group made their way to the nursery window where they looked in through the glass at the two new Puckerman girls. They were more than likely identical according to the doctor. They looked like the perfect mixture of their parents with Noah's nose and chin and Rachel's mouth and eye shape. They still had pretty red skin from the delivery, but it was easy to see that they would have the tan skin that both Rachel and Noah had as well. They were identical each weighing five pounds eight ounces and were nineteen inches long. Noah did not announce the names because Rachel and him wanted to do that together after they were born; so he told everyone that they would have to wait a little while longer.

Around an hour later Noah was told by a nurse what room Rachel had been taken into and was happy to see her awake and with a little more color to her skin than she did in the operating room. She smiled sleepily at him as she saw Noah enter. He kissed her passionately and made her promise not to scare him like that ever again. She did and stated that she wanted to see her daughters now. When the nurse brought them into the room in one of those rolling bassinets Rachel cried as she held each baby in her arms for the first time. The new little family of four had a few moments together alone before everyone burst into the room, no longer willing to wait to see Rachel or the babies. They all gave her hugs and kisses on the cheek as they came to tell her that they were glad that she was okay. Her fathers, Noah's mom, and sister held onto the brunette girl the longest.

"So what are these two new Pucklebabies named?" Brittany asked excitedly as she cooed at one of the infants in Tina's arms.

"Well Britt Baby A in Tina's arms is Delilah Anne Puckerman" Rachel happily announced and everyone cooed over the choice.

"And Baby B in Mercedes' arms is Shiloh Addison Puckerman." Noah stated like the proudest new daddy.

"Such strong Jewish names! Oh I am so happy." Noah's mom squealed as she hugged her son and future daughter-in-law with all her strength. The others laughed at her enthusiasm over wanted her family to follow in line with their religious traditions and names.

Everyone loved the names; especially Rachel's dad who cried over having one of his granddaughters carry on his namesake that he thought was lost to future generations to carry. They all took turns holding the girls. Soon enough everyone left for the night, or early morning as it was when the last person exited, and it was only the new parents and their sleeping daughters that were in the now quiet room. The couple basked in the darkness as they took in the little miracles that they had been blessed with.

They knew that it was not all going to be easy, as today easily showcased. However, they were resolved to make the best of their life together. Never would they doubt their love for each other or grow ungrateful of all their family and friends that supported them and wanted to see them succeed in anything they dreamed of doing with their futures. They were strong individuals, but it was only together that they could withstand a life full love, laughs, hope, tears, sadness, and pain. A family was formed that night in the only hospital in Lima, Ohio and as the sun rose the next morning both Noah and Rachel smiled and knew that they had everything could have wanted right there sound asleep in their arms.

* * *

**EN: So what did you think of this last chapter and all the twists and turns that I added. I hope you liked the names that I picked out. Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts. Also keep an eye out for any new O/S's or stories that I will be doing here in the coming weeks. Thanks again for reading my three-shoot Puckleberry story! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. BONUS EPILOGUE

**AN: SURPRISE! Here is a Bonus Epilogue that gives little snippits of the lives of Noah and Rachel after the birth of the twins. I want to thank everyone who has review or favorited/alerted this story, it means a lot to me. It is at the request of a few of my readers who asked for an epilogue that this chapter even exists. I just could not resist this family. **

**I do no own anything except for the children of Noah and Rachel. Mistakes are mine because I do not have a beta and it is late at night, if there is something glaringly wrong let me know and I will come back in and fix it! Thanks! Please leave me a review to let me know what you think about this. **

* * *

Epilogue

The twins were growing up so fast that it kind of caused Rachel to feel some sadness as her daughters began to pass all the stages that a normal infant should accomplish. They were so bright and Rachel was just positive that they were going to be geniuses in some kind of fashion, either academically or creatively. They loved music and would calm right down when Rachel would sing or Noah would play a lullaby on his guitar. They were identical twins with dark brown, almost black, curly hair; and had big hazel doe-like eyes that could make anyone crumble under their penetrating stare into giving them whatever they wanted, even if was just to held for hours on end. However, no matter how much the girls looked alike they were complete opposites in everything revolving around their personalities.

Delilah was a diva, like her mother, who loved to have the center of attention. She was an early riser who loved to wake Rachel and Noah up at the crack of dawn, but that was okay because Rachel was up at that time as well doing her regimented exercise regime to get back into her pre-pregnancy body. Not that Rachel was concerned with vanity, but for her Broadway dream to stay a reachable goal she needed to be able to dance and sing for long periods of time like the rest of her future cast mates. Rachel loved to set Delilah up in her bouncy seat and have the little girl watch her do her time on the elliptical and her dance routines. The baby was just fascinated to watch her mother move to the energetic music that Rachel liked to play during that time. However, calm she was in the mornings that did not hamper her over the top personality. She wanted attention and always wanted to be held by someone just so that she was not feeling ignored. She was so much like Rachel that Noah feared that as she got older that he would not be able to tell the little girl with the big hazel eyes, that she inherited from him, no to anything; just like he couldn't to Rachel.

Shiloh on the other hand was the infant that loved to just chill out in her swing and watch what was happening around her. She was content to just be sitting and only crying when she needed a diaper change or was hungry. Where Delilah was an early riser, Shiloh was completely nocturnal; and she would often just lie in her crib and babble or giggle as she played with the few push button toys that were installed onto the side bars. She was a totally daddy's girl and would always give her biggest smiles and little laughs to Noah when she saw him doing something funny as he was playing with them. However, if there was the rare time that Shiloh was upset, usually when she was teething, it was only Rachel's soft methodic voice and comforting arms that could sooth the baby girl.

The family was happy and even though day to day life could be hectic and exhausting the couple excelled at being parents. It was hard work, but with the help of their family and friends Rachel and Noah were able to remember to keep their relationship as a couple going just as strong as the one with their children. They were in this for the long haul and were not willing to let being so tired or frustrated at something get in the way of their love. School was the part of the day were Rachel and Noah were able to somewhat be normal teenagers and participate in things that their peers were doing. Glee club was always a blast and since the drama of the previous year had been somewhat resolved everyone got along pretty well, of course if there was something to be brought up to cause tension it was usually Santana or Finn who would be the ones to get something stuck up their asses. Rachel and Noah made sure that they steered clear of anything that could distract them from keeping their grades up and their future life as a family from proceeding as they had planned.

When graduation took place, when the girls were seven months old, both Rachel and Noah, along with their families were so proud of their accomplishments of not becoming statistics and reaching this monumental milestone. Rachel had received a scholarship to the Tisch School at NYU for the Institute of Performing Arts and Noah had busted his balls so that he could raise his grades and also get into NYU but was he was going to be attending the Stern School of Business where he was going to be majoring in Entertainment Media and Technology.

They wanted to live off campus in an apartment that Rachel's dads already had in the city and were willing to let the couple use; so a month after they received their diplomas the young couple was married in a small yet beautiful ceremony at the only synagogue in Lima. Rachel wore a beautiful white cocktail length Michelle Roth dress that was strapless. It was simple and fun to fit her personality; and Noah thought that she had never been more sexy or irresistible. The ceremony was traditional and neither the bride nor groom could take their eyes off of each other and would whisper words of love back and forth until they were called to recite their vows. When they were pronounced husband and wife Noah swept his Rachel into his arms and planted a very passionate kiss onto her plump red lips. They only pulled away from each other when cat calls and whistles went out from their guests and wedding party. Rachel pulled back and blushed in embarrassment at such an inappropriate display in front of their closest friends and family members. Noah just gave his classic smirk and kept his arm tightly wrapped around Rachel's waist as they walked down the aisle. They had a reception at Rachel's house in their large backyard that backed up to a secluded moonlit lake. There the couple was joined by everyone they cared about in a long night of eating, dancing, and the traditional wedding traditions. Tina caught the deep red rose bouquet when Rachel through it behind her back; and Mike looked like he had seen a ghost when Rachel said that meant that they would be the next couple to be married. Sam had been the lucky bastard to catch Rachel's sexy garter after Noah had seductively removed it from high on her thigh as she blushed bright red. Overall it was a perfect wedding and when Noah and Rachel left for their week long honeymoon cruise to the Caribbean, leaving the girls in the hands of their grandparents, they were blissfully happy and hopeful for their upcoming future in New York.

College was hard work and with two toddlers running around underfoot it only made the Puckerman's lives crazier and more hectic. They kept their grades up and Rachel tried to audition for any role that she thought she had a chance of getting; and by the time she graduated she had an offer to play the new Maureen in the Broadway revival of Rent. It was a fantastic role and Rachel was ecstatic at actually reaching her dreams when her road had been so hard at being a teenage parent. Noah was seated in the front row on her opening night, along with their parents and the newly engaged Mike and Tina; and he could not have wiped the huge smile off his face at seeing his girl up their on the large bright stage if he tried. He was so proud of his wife and knew that he would always try to make sure that they both stayed as happy and content as they were right in that moment.

Noah graduated with honors and began to mange some of the up and coming artists in the music scene. He had thought of pursuing his own musical career, but decided that he did not want to spend the majority of his time away from his family touring if he did get his big break; so he went full speed ahead and finding new bands and solo acts and making their dreams come true; while making himself financially secure in the process. Rachel and he had enough income coming in that they were able to purchase a large apartment close to the Broadway theaters; so that Rachel would not be too far from home when she got done with her performances. Also they were within walking distance to the girl's school; and Rachel enjoyed taking them every morning and then picking them up in the afternoon before she had to head off to the theater for her evening show.

When the girls were seven years old Rachel and Noah decided that they were secure enough for Rachel to take a break from performing and have another child. It took around three months for Rachel to get pregnant and the couple could not have been happier when the test came up positive. This pregnancy was just as smooth as the twin's was, but just as a precaution Rachel was monitored a little more closely because they did not want what happened when the twins were delivered to reoccur with this one. When the ultrasound tech announced that they would be welcoming a son into the family Noah literally screamed out in joy, making Rachel and the tech jump in surprise. On February 1st at three in the afternoon Micah Ari Puckerman made his arrival into the world screaming at the top of his lungs. He was a big boy weighing ten pounds three ounces and was twenty-two inches long. Rachel was shocked that she was able to deliver such a large baby naturally, but was so happy that the pain her body went through in order to accomplish this feat was nothing but a seconds thought as she held her son in her arms for the first time. Micah had brown eyes, like his mother, but other than that was almost an exact mini replica of Noah. He was a momma's boy and loved to be around or held by his mother at all times, but Noah knew that eventually he would be able to teach his boy all the things that he wished his own father had done with him when he was growing up.

Four years later the Puckerman's welcomed their fourth child on July 6th at five in the morning. Keilah Annabelle Puckerman was a complete surprise for the couple who believed that they were done after the birth of their son. It turned out that Rachel's birth control failed when she was placed on some antibiotics after she became ill with a severe ear infection. Keilah was just a petite little thing at only five pounds four ounces and was only seventeen inches long. She was a perfect blend of her parent's features and probably had the easiest temperament out of all of the Puckerman children because she just was content to let her siblings cause all the mischief and drama while she just sat back and looked innocent and cute, but deep down she really was the master mind behind getting her siblings into trouble most of the time. She was daddy's baby girl and she could get anything she wanted when she gave her puppy dog eyes and then would tremble her bottom lip like she was going to start crying at any moment, and Noah hated it when she cried. All of their children were spoiled, but Noah and Rachel made sure that they each knew that they what they had was the result of hard work and not to take their privileges for granted. The entire family was involved in several charities and non-profit organizations in the city and also back in Lima where they would spend every summer with their grandparents.

Life in the Puckerman household was pretty ordinary; and like everyone else's school and work dictated a schedule that every member of the family had to follow. However, when the twins were sixteen the family was jolted with a big surprise as they received an unexpected visitor on their doorstep on morning in late May. The girl that stood before them was slim in stature and petite in height. She had shoulder length dark blond hair, fair skin, but it was the familiar hazel eyes that gave away who this mystery girl was. Noah's breath quickened as he stared at the daughter that he gave away eighteen years before, but never went a day without thinking about. She was beautiful and now that she was in front of him, Noah could not stop himself from pulling her into a strong hug and telling her over and over how much he loved her, missed her, and how happy he was that she was here.

Beth stated that she was a senior in high school and did not know who her parent's were until her recent eighteenth birthday because Shelby did not want to have her looking for them before she was an adult. She was visiting the city because she had been accepted at Columbia University and she decided to take the time to look up Noah and see if she could get some answers about her adoption and birth. Noah and Rachel told her everything they could about that difficult time in high school and even offered to give Beth Quinn's new phone number and address in Dallas where she was a successful real estate agent and married to Sam, who played for the Dallas Cowboys. Beth was welcomed into the family like she had always been there; and over the coming months she developed real sisterly bonds with all of her siblings. Rachel was happy that Noah had the chance to get to know his first daughter; and even though it brought up a lot of emotions about her non-existent relationship with Shelby it did help to know that Beth had had a happy childhood with the mother that Rachel had been denied. Beth was welcomed over at their house all the time when she moved to the city and she even looked up to Rachel as a second mother when she needed guidance and could not talk or see her mom. Quinn even flew up to New York for a reunion with Beth; and the tears flowed from everyone as the now grown girl was finally reconnected with both of her birth parents.

Time began to fly so fast that the years slipped from one to the next in the blink of an eye. Kids grew up, went to college, married and began their own families, but they always remained close to their parents with their support and never ending love that they offered their family. Of course Noah and Rachel had their share of fights, but it was almost a form of foreplay anymore because neither one could stay mad at the other for very long. The couple never lost their insane connection with each other and as they aged and matured their love for one another only followed suit. It was not a perfect love story and they would be the first to admit that they had faced their share of struggles, but it was theirs and it was everything they could have wanted out of life.

* * *

**Kids Names:**

**Delilah Anne/ Shiloh Addison/ Micah Ari/ and Keilah Annabelle and Beth Maria Cocoran**

**EN: So what did you think? Did I do them justice as a family and did you like the two new Puckerman names that I chose? Let me know in a review! **

**Thanks in advance XOXOXO BriyerRose**


End file.
